Northside Southside
by HumanBean8
Summary: Jughead and Betty have a daughter, Millie, and their life always seems to be tangled with the Serpents. I do not own any characters except for OCs. Enjoy!


"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" A small voice paired with two small hands, shook me awake. I open my eyes to see a little creature jumping on the bed. "Millie honey, Mommy wants to sleep." "No! No sleep for Mommy." I sit up in bed knowing she wouldn't going to  
give up. "Juggie?" I say as I shake the body next to me. A groan comes for him as he runs his hand through his jet black hair. That is one of the things Millie got from him, the signature jet black hair. Another thing, though I don't always see it  
as a good thing, is she got, from him, was a mini version of his crown beanie. She sleeps in it and never takes it of, she makes an exception of baths.

"Babe, please" He says, waking me up from the daze of the struggle to get the hat of on Millie. "Sorry hon, if I get woken up, you have to get up too, you know the rules" I say as Iput Millie on my lap and lean down to give Jug a kiss on his forehead.  
"Fine," he says as he sits up and scooches closer next to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he kisses my shoulder. "What time is it?" He asks. Turning my head to the right, to see the clock, I say, " It's five thirty." "No turning back now, let's  
go Millie Lily" he responds as he takes the toddler from my lap and gets up from the bed.

After taking in the last few seconds of the comfort of our bed, I finally get up and walk towards the kitchen. A smell of tobacco comes from the front door and I yell to the bathroom, where Jughead was helping Millie brush her teeth, "Honey, your dad  
is here!"

I walk to the front door and open it. To my surprise, I see Jellybean standing there with FP. "And Jellybean!" I say and run up to hug her. "When did you get back?" I ask her. She has been in Washington for the past couple weeks and I didn't know if she  
was back yet. "The other Serpents had business to do so they left a couple of weeks ago and I came back yesterday." For me, it was normal seeing the leather jacket on Jughead, but it's still weird seeing it on Jellybean. And Millie doesn't know the  
difference because both of her parents wear them so it's kind of the status quo to her. "Why don't you guys come in?" I say.

As FP and Jellybean sit on our pull out couch, Millie comes out of the bathroom with Jughead right behind her. "Auntie Jelly!" Millie screams and she happily runs to her aunt. "Hey lady" she replies to the ecstatic toddler. "When did you get back?" Jughead  
asked his sister as he loops his arms around meand puts his head on my shoulder. "Like I told Betty, I got back yesterday. I decided to stay a couple extra weeks when the other Serpents left about three weeks in."

I couldn't help but feel worried for Jellybean and by the way Jughead excused us from the room, I could tell he saw it in my face. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he holds my arms in his hands and forces me to look into his deep brown eyes. "I know  
first hand that the Serpents are a family," I respond, "and I love it being a part of our little one, but Jellybean has so much potential and once again, I know the Serpents are like a family but it also doesn't give people a good step up  
in life."

After having this come up many times, Jughead knew I wouldn't let it go so he pulls me into a hug. As my nerves relax I zone out, into the air arms of my boyfriend. The doorbell rings and Millie runs up to her arms like she always. "Millie,"  
I start, "there is never going to be anything scary behind the door." I look at her worried face. Whenever she hears the doorbell, she gets scared because in her dreams, as she tells me, there is always something behind the door.

I walk over to the door with Millie in my arms as Jughead walks over to Jellybean and FP on the couch to talk. I twist the doorknob and look up at the figure on our porch. I freeze and just stare. Millie senses the fear and holds onto the leather jacket  
on my back even tighter. "Jug!" I yell to my boyfriend. "Betty, whats wro-" Jug stops talking and looks up at the large man, and starts again,"What do you want?" 


End file.
